Abilities
Adventure 101 Shieldcraft Shield Use *Requires: Shields *Grants **Shield Use **High Guard Stance: Increase block chance for a few rounds and launch counterattacks on successful blocks. ***Cost: 3 Stamina Shield Mastery *Grants **Large Shield Use **Bulwark Passive Power: While using a Large Shield you gain a 3% bonus to block each turn when standing still up to 15%. *Improves **Shield Rush **High Guard *Allows **Polearms and shields Introduction to Martial Exchanges Fundamentals of Monster Crushing *Grants 1H Weapon Use Advanced Crushology *Requires 2H Axe, Hammer or Sword *Grants **2H Weapon Use **Press the Attack: Close in on enemies and attack them as one action. ***Cost: 8 Stamina Basic Archery Junior Archermans Certification *Grants Bow Use Professional Marksmans *Grants Ranger's Focus: After 3 rounds of not firing your ranged weapon, you gain a great increase in damage for your next ranged attack. Dungeon Dervish Dual Wielding *Requires 1H Axe, Hammer or Sword *Grants **Dual Wielding **Tempo: Killing a monster engages a combat stance that increases your damage, parry and allows you to counter on a successful parry. While Tempo is active, Dervish abilities have no cooldown. Using Dervish powers increases Tempo rank, up to 5. **Razor Fury: Dash 1 tile away and make a quick, light attack against every adjacent monster and recieve a temporary damage boost. ***Cost: 3 Stamina Dashing Charge Dash up to 3 tiles in a straight line damaging everyone you go through. *Requires Level 3 *Cost: 4 Stamina Decimanser's Dance *Requires Level 6 *Cost: 6 Stamina Armor and You Light "Armor" Light Shield *Requires Light Armor *Cost: 6 Stamina Reactive Linens *Requires Level 3 Flux Shield *Requires Level 6 *Cost: 7 Stamina Medium Armor Quick Dash *Requires Medium Armor *Cost: 3 Stamina Bend like a Reed *Requires Level 3 Arrow Time *Requires Level 6 *Cost: 7 Stamina Real Armor Battle Fervor *Requires Real Armor *Cost: 6 Stamina Take them with you *Requires Level 3 Iron Defiance *Requires Level 6 *Cost: 7 Stamina Fightermans Sword and Board Shield Rush *Requires **1H Weapon Use **Shield Use *Cost: 4 Stamina One Stood Against Many *Requires **Level 3 **1H Weapon Use **Shield Use *Cost: 7 Stamina Hammer and Anvil *Requires **Level 6 **1H Weapon Use **Shield Use *Cost: 3 Stamina Legendary Armsman Crowd Control *Requires 2H Weapon Use *Cost: 4 Stamina Storm Driver *Requires **Level 3 **2H Weapon Use *Cost: 18 Stamina Wheel of Pain *Requires **Level 6 **2H Weapon Use *Cost: 15 Stamina Wizardmans Applied Wizardry Harnessing Mana *Grants or extends mana pool Combat Casting *Grants Wizard Staff use *Mana regenerates in combat Bolt of Foom *Cost: 1 Mana Foominology Lava Lance *Cost: 1 Mana Searing Ray *Requires Level 3 *Cost: 2 Mana Foomsplosion *Requires Level 6 *Cost: 20 Mana Cryoscience Conjure Ice Block *Cost: 2 Mana Rhombus of Rime *Requires Level 3 *Cost: 3 Mana Coldnado *Requires Level 6 *Cost: 7 Mana Tricksonometry Decoymans *Cost: 0 Mana Gift Exchange *Requires Level 3 *Cost: 0 Mana Big Bamf *Requires Level 6 *Cost: 0 Mana Rangermans Iron Marksman Shellbreaker Shot *Requires Bow Use *Cost: 2 Stamina Power Drive *Requires **Level 3 **Bow Use *Cost: 9 Stamina Venomizer *Requires **Level 6 **Bow Use *Cost: 36 Stamina Skirmish Archer Stick and Move *Requires Bow Use *Cost: 4 Stamina Many Feathers Shooting Stance *Requires **Level 3 **Bow Use *Cost: 3 Stamina Drink the Typhoon *Requires **Level 6 **Bow Use *Cost: 8 Stamina Necromanser Liberally Forbidden Arts The Terrible Basics of Necromansy *Grants **Deadpulse Use **Deadpulse Freezing Power Manabones *Grants Defensive Aura on Deadpulse pickup *Damaging Champions and Bosses will occasionally spawn Deadpulses Deathcharged *Grants Offensive Aura when Deadpulses are spent Deadcrafting Raise a Mostly *Requires The Terrible Basics of Necromansy *Cost: 2 Deadpulses Build Gravemooks *Requires **Level 3 **The Terrible Basics of Necromansy Freeze Hatred *Requires **Level 6 **The Terrible Basics of Necromansy *Cost: 3 Deadpulses Necronomics Volatile Liquidity *Requires The Terrible Basics of Necromansy *Cost **1 Deadpulse **1 Mana Messenger of Oblivion *Requires **Level 3 **The Terrible Basics of Necromansy *Cost **2 Deadpulses **1 Mana Redistribution of Health *Requires **Level 6 **The Terrible Basics of Necromansy *Cost: All Deadpulses Bannermans Starlight Soldier The Drill and Ceremony *Requires Polearm *Grants **Polearm Use **Mana pool **Lightspear ***Cost ****2 Mana ****4 Stamina Break the Line *Requires Level 3 *Cost **2 Mana **7 Stamina Bring Down the Sky *Requires Level 6 *Cost **3 Mana **10 Stamina The Herald Militant Banner of the Herald Militant *Cost **1 Mana **4 Stamina Song of the Tide Turned *Requires Level 3 Ballad of the Tower of Iron *Requires Level 6 The Herald Triumphant Banner of the Herald Triumphant *Cost **1 Mana **4 Stamina Legend of the Sudden Storm *Requires Level 3 Call to the Septentrion Cross *Requires Level 6 Southern Gentlemans Decorum Rapier Wit *Cost: 4 Stamina Disarming Smile *Requires Level 3 *Cost: 4 Stamina Refreshments are served *Requires Level 6 *Cost: **4 Stamina **50 Ire Sound and Fury Whoopin' Ass *Requires 10 Ire and starts a Tantrum Throwin' a Fit *Requires **Level 3 **10 Ire and starts a Tantrum Tearin' Around *Requires **Level 6 **10 Ire and starts a Tantrum Fire and Brimstone Blazing Vituperation *Requires 10 Ire and starts a Tantrum Icy Vitriol *Requires **Level 3 **10 Ire and starts a Tantrum Blasphemous Tirade *Requires **Level 6 **30 Ire and starts a Tantrum Psychomanser The Diamond Self Seize Opportunity *Cost: 6 Stamina Keep The Good, Discard The Bad *Requires Level 3 Nothing is Impossible *Requires Level 6 *Cost: 3 Stamina Telekinesis Warbending Psycho Soldier *Requires Level 3 Towering Will of Iron *Requires Level 6 Hymns of the Old Century High Rose The Mountain *Requires Fists *Cost: 4 Stamina Deep Rolled The Thunder *Requires Level 3 *Cost: 4 Stamina Red Ran the Rivers *Requires Level 6 *Cost: 4 Stamina Field Work Cartography Scouting *Grants Overworld Combat Bonus Pathfinder *Grants The Way Home Reading the Sky *???? Advanced Delving Greater Dungeon Sense *Increases Dungeon Sense Treasure Hunter *Increases Coin and Loot drop rates Legend Lore *Grants Automatic Item Identification Masters Programs Disintegral Calculus (Foominology + Cryoscience + Tricksonometry) Vector Reflection *Cost: 2 Mana Combat Quadrisection *Cost: 2 Mana Grimdark Darkmans (Legendary Armsman + Deadcrafting + Necronomics) I Am Death Incinerator! *Cost: 1 Deadpulse There Is Only Winter *Cost **1 Deadpulse **1 Mana Boil Hatred *Cost: 1 Deadpulse King of Battle - (Starlight Soldier + Shieldcraft + Cartography) Grandmaster Weapon Training *Grants Proficiency with all weapons. *Allows use of Polearm with Legendary Armsmans powers. Fury Felled A Thousand Foes *Cost **2 Mana **8 Stamina On Highest Wind *Cost **2 Mana **6 Stamina